


Love Actually 真爱至上

by Esurielt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Special, Drunk Newt, Fluff and Smut, Gramander, Have nothing to do with "Love Actually", M/M, Responsible Graves, maybe one thing: it's christmas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: 于是Newt就一边挣扎（不知道他是想爬上楼还是想脱离开Graves的双臂），一边摇着他已经红得想虾子一样的头，那抹可爱的红晕从他的额头跨过耳尖烧到脸颊，一直引人遐想地蔓延到他的领子后面。Graves毫不怀疑如果Newt成功地扯开了衣服前襟的话，他能一直看到那抹粉红攀过青年的全身。这念头让他心理上颤抖了一下——怀揣着怎样罪恶的心理他踏入了这家人的圣诞聚会！
＊Graves先生尽己所能不在Newt喝醉时乘人之危，而事实是他已经快被逼上梁山了。Mr. Graves try his very best not to take advantage of Newt's drunkness, but the truth is he almost being forced to do so.





	

＊

年轻的Scamander一边东倒西歪地在宾客Graves先生的搀扶下试图爬上自己家的楼梯，一边用细小的声音坚定地反抗道：“我没有喝醉呢，Graves先生。”

“不，你已经醉了，Scamander先生。”Graves无奈地回道。

于是Newt就一边挣扎（不知道他是想爬上楼还是想脱离开Graves的双臂），一边摇着他已经红得想虾子一样的头，那抹可爱的红晕从他的额头跨过耳尖烧到脸颊，一直引人遐想地蔓延到他的领子后面。Graves毫不怀疑如果Newt成功地扯开了衣服前襟的话，他能一直看到那抹粉红攀过青年的全身。

这念头让他心理上颤抖了一下——怀揣着怎样罪恶的心理他踏入了这家人的圣诞聚会！他尽可能快地将Scamander家的小儿子拖上台阶，走进二层那条装饰良好的漫长走廊里。

“如果我的记忆可靠的话，你的房间是尽头倒数第二间对吗，Scamander先生？” 他试图让整个软倒在他身上的Newt站直一些，但是这样的努力无疑是徒劳的。

Newt贴在Graves的西装外套上咕哝了一声，又道：“不，不是的，”他似乎是随意地伸出手一般指向旁边的一扇门，“那、那里才对……才是我的房间。”

“那是我今晚的客房，Scamander先生。”

“也是我的。”Newt争辩，“你的就是我的。这个房子都是我的。你也是我的。”

“什么？”

“你是我的。”Newt沉着眼皮重复了一遍，Graves说服自己Newt只是在说梦话，然而他控制不住自己的心跳在耳边隆隆作响。“噢，可能现在还不是。”青年听起来有点懊恼，“请成为我的，Graves先生。”Newt继续说着。

Graves盯着他看了两秒钟。青年的眼神仍旧在地面上闪烁，脸红得像是柿子。在抓住了Newt的眼神，看清楚那双绿眼睛里的迷离与朦胧后，Graves彻底才放下他可能是装醉的怀疑。

“我认为你并不知道自己在说什么，Scamander先生。”年长者沉住气，努力让自己的声音听起来像是哄劝，“我想如果你一定要讨论这个问题，我们可以拖到明天早上。”

“不用讨论。”他声音里加了点强硬，然后毫无预兆地，将Graves一把推到了走廊的墙壁上。如果不是他脚下拌了一跤，这个举动都要值得惊叹了。他捧起了Graves的脸，眼神低垂在美国人的面颊上，然后深吸一口气啃上了近在咫尺的两片唇，像是在沙漠中前行的绝望旅人看见了他的绿洲一般如饥似渴。他倾尽全力吸吮着Graves柔软的唇瓣，一边蹭着他的鼻子一边发出让Graves欲罢不能的轻哼。

他试图推开Newt，但是不行，Newt和他身高相当，现在整个人都像是没有骨头一般沉重地压在Graves身上。即使他真的撬开了Newt的紧抱，青年也有极大可能会直接瘫在地上——更何况，他的内心无法拒绝这个情景。他努力控制住自己不回吻，但Newt的唇瓣又温又湿，还透着一股酒精味，像是火炉边温热的梅洛可。

他终于在Newt试图用舌头撬开他的嘴的时候放弃了挣扎，一瞬间的松懈让锲而不舍的Newt长驱直入，毫无章法地剥夺气体。他一边由着青年胡作非为，一边抱着Newt的腰以防他滑倒在地。从第三者的角度来看这一定糟糕透了，似乎是Graves鼓励着这个醉酒的年轻人吻他一样——不过说真的，他可是一点儿都没拒绝。Newt柔软的嘴唇就像梦一样令他眩晕，纤瘦的身体在他双臂里被抱个满怀，Graves必须集结全身的抵抗力才能阻止自己将Newt打横抱起，扔进附近某个房间的床里。

但是很明显醉醺醺的Newt想要得比亲吻一个死人般僵硬的美国巫师更多，“为什么不吻我？”他用鼻子蹭着年长者的脸颊，用平日绝对不会出现的撒娇般的语气呢喃着。其实那一点儿也算不上撒娇，只是Newt犹豫而紧张的声线控制不住地在空气中颤抖，让Graves想起了麻鸡街道的窗台上趴着的小猫。“我知道你应该是喜欢我的，Graves先生。”他的手伸进了Graves的衣领里。

这让安全部长惊地颤抖了一下，那个轻柔地接触似乎像是火种一般点燃了他的皮肤，还有埋藏在心里的那些小念头——这下糟了，他感觉到自己的火热正微微抬头 。他连忙捉住Newt乱摸的手（这意味着他得松开一只搂着Newt腰的胳膊，另一只手用双倍的力气绕过Newt的背），嘘声令他安静下来。

可这似乎对自己起到了反效果。因为Newt也一脸委屈地在唇前竖起一根手指，然后学着他的样子轻轻嘘了一声。那根骨节分明的细长手指压在几秒钟前他还激烈的（被）吻着的淡色嘴唇上。如果说那副无害的可爱模样没有让Graves胸膛燃烧，他就绝对是在撒谎了。“今晚可能不会好过”的危机感姗姗来迟；该死，他绝对已经硬了。

Newt一点都不帮忙，他一边贴在Graves用通红的脸颊用力蹭着对方的颈窝一边说着：

“喜欢你，Graves先生。”

“嘘……Scamander先生，Newt……”

“继续叫我Newt，求你了。”

“注、注意你的言行，我会叫Theseus来的如果你继续这样。”

“不要Thes，我就要你……噢Merlyn，你闻起来真好……”

“Newt！”Graves的音调微微升高。

“真希望你穿着那件大衣……你不知道我有多喜欢看见你穿那件大衣……Tina也同意……”

“Tina同意了什么？”Graves的声调再次升高。

“我、我告诉她过，我觉得你就像一只黑豹，黑色美洲豹，你知道，就是那种，四肢腿，皮毛黑亮……麻瓜的豹科动物，优雅而危险。它比、它比亚洲和非洲豹都强壮很多，”Newt摆出了平日那副严肃一点的学者样子；但除却他泛红的双颊，他的眼神也很快就涣散了。青年在突然的停顿后补充道，“而且美洲豹喜欢游泳，你喜欢游泳吗Percival？”

Graves无暇管称呼的改变，只意识到自己回到MACUSA之后又多了一个“证人”需要注意，他不知道Tina对于这件事究竟知道多少。叹了口气，Graves再次放软声音尝试哄骗：“Scamander先生，我认为你的思维可能不太清楚，是时候休息了。”

“不。”他坚定地回答，Graves从来都没见到他如此坚定过，“叫我Newt。”

“好吧，Newt……”

“我想跟你去游泳Percival，就现在，你会喜欢游泳的。”

“Newt，我不认为现在是个……”

他的话语戛然而止，因为Newt开始动手脱起他的衣服来。他抓住青年忙着扯开他的领带和衬衫领子的手，但是很快被挣脱了——因为如果他不注意抱紧对方，Newt就会一下子滑到地上——于是他改作拉紧自己的衣服。两个人开始滑稽地在楼道里扯Graves的衣领，毫不相让地几乎扭打起来 。最终Newt突然松开手，脱力一样跪了下去，在Graves反应过来之前扯开了他的皮带。

“Mercy f*ing Lewis！你他妈以为自己在做什么？”他声音颤抖地倒吸一口凉气，一把拎起Newt将他拉进了旁边的一扇门里。

“Lumos. ”Percival无杖地点亮了屋内的灯，这是一个大得能放得下一张软榻和不少衣柜的衣帽间；比卧房小一点的居室像是这座房子的其它部分一样充满了伊丽莎白式建筑的气息：深沉的实木墙板点缀着繁复的花纹，一路蔓延到穹顶。但是Graves此时无暇欣赏，他忙着和一个试图把自己按在地上的醉鬼搏斗。

Newt和Graves最后摔进了那个软榻里。Graves在下，Newt低下头用力吻他，直到Graves一边轻推他一边终于开始不由自主地回应。Newt的唇可口极了，就像Percival一直想象的一样；刚刚太过紧张，他都忽略了香醇的红酒味下暗藏的那股甜美的花草香。Newt急切地胡乱向他身上蹭着，大腿根滑过Graves西装裤下几乎发疼的硬挺。这惹得年长者惊跳了一下，一下子清醒过来。他挣扎地推开身上的青年，费力地剪住Newt的腿将两人的姿势翻转了过来。

现在好了，Graves凌驾于Newt之上，，一只手按在他腰侧的榻上，另一只则跨过Newt的头顶禁锢住他不安分的双手；两人的腿也交缠着；衣衫凌乱的Newt在他身下安静地喘息，茫然而满足地用迷蒙的眼神注视着他，可爱到致命的红晕仍然染过他裸露在外的皮肤。 _他一团糟。_ Graves咽了咽口水，这要求的自制力几乎要突破他的限制了。 _深呼吸_ 。他警告自己。

“Newt，你必须要休息了。我不想让你会后悔的事情发生。”

“我不会。”他尾音颤抖道。

“等你清醒的时候可以这样告诉我 。”他的心扭曲地疼痛了一下：毕竟他在用力将一个近在咫尺的机会推远；也许Newt清醒的时候永远也说不出来这种话。

“Please——Fuck……”

Graves立刻捂住了Newt的嘴避免他下面的话传进自己的耳朵里，他不知道自己能不能熬过那句哀求。两人都不出声地平静了一会儿。

“Newt，我会在这里呆着。听话，乖。现在告诉我你会睡了么？”

Newt用在灯光下变的浅绿色的眼睛盯着他，然后轻轻舔了一下他的手掌。Graves假装没有感受到。

“我会吻你，如果你向我保证你立刻乖乖睡觉。”

Newt在他的手掌下用力点头。

Graves松开他的手掌和钳制；随着他的手指在空中滑过一个弧度，房间里的灯光暗了一些。

“我好累，Graves先生。”Newt小声说。

Percival从他的身上翻下来，坐到一旁的地上，在他的额头上落下一个吻。

“那就睡吧，Newt。”

＊＊

Newt恢复意识的时候只感到脑仁疼的厉害，他花了一点儿时间来清醒，才意识到自己正躺在自己房间的床上。柔软的床垫拥抱着他酸痛的肌肉，温暖的被褥将熟悉的气息送进他的鼻腔里。房间里还暗着，窗帘半掩，露出外面的寥寥星辰。Newt呻吟了一声侧过身蜷缩起来，忽然看到不远处的沙发上还有个人。

是Graves先生。

年长的巫师侧躺在Newt房间里的单人沙发上，他的西装外套、马甲和领带搭在沙发背上，衬衫微微有些凌乱。他手边的台面上放着一个玻璃杯、一只水壶和一支快燃尽的烛台，微弱的火焰勾勒出他英俊的面容。Newt脸上一热，忽然意识到自己睡着前发生了什么。醉酒后模糊的记忆向他迎面涌来。 _天，他真的对_ _Graves_ _先生说出那种话了？_ 他忍不住又呻吟了一声，将脸埋在了手掌里。

沙发那边传来一点响动和一声咳嗽。Newt透过指缝看向Graves，对方也毫无疑问地看着他。那双漆黑的眼睛里像是午夜的大海一样，平静而危险，在夜幕下深不可测。他见过那双眼睛，在南美洲的丛林里， _他是不是还告诉_ _Graves_ _自己觉得他像黑豹了？噢_ _Merlyn_ _啊。_ 魔法动物学家的心高高地玄在了嗓子眼。他断开目光接触，把手慢慢地放了下来，引得被子发出一阵窸窣声。

“……我很抱歉，Graves先生……”

“不必。你没什么错。”

Graves的声音一开始有些沙哑，但是暗藏着一些令Newt不敢置信的轻松。青年咽了咽口水，视线借着那点摇曳的烛光在年长者的身上徘徊。

他有点不确定地开口，“抱歉Graves先生，但能请问为什么我、您会在这里吗？“

他的黑豹顿了一下，似乎是挑了挑眉：“所以？在经历过之前那些诚然相对之后你就一点儿都不记得了？“

“噢请不要再提醒我了……“Newt哀鸣着再次捂住脸，感到指尖下的皮肤烫的厉害。他停顿了一下，房间里安静得能听见钟表指针的摆动和两人的呼吸，他继续道，“是，是的，Graves先生，我记得。”

沙发的方向传来一声轻笑。处于Newt的意料之外，那笑里的情绪不是轻蔑而是宽慰：“好吧，事实上你睡着之后我就把你……送了回来。”Newt再次看向他，对方再次少见地冲他笑了笑。“然而你拽着我的袖子不让我走……”

“噢梅林在上——”Newt翻过身平躺在床上，用手背遮住眼睛逃避事实。

“你一直跟我说你想喝水，所以我不得不下楼去给你拿水壶，同时还要说服快哭了的你‘我不会把你丢下。’”      

“噢Please——”

“后来你喝了水之后……”

Graves忽然停下来了，Newt将手移开一点，才发现Graves已经站到他的床边了。不远处的烛光为只穿着一件白衬衫和笔直修身的西裤的他镶嵌一条暖色的轮廓，而他的身影为Newt挡住了最后一点点窗外映进来的星光。

“后来喝了水之后，你又想吻我。”Graves在他的床边屈膝跪下，上身压向躺在床上的青年。

Newt呼出一口一直憋着的气。他的鼻尖萦绕着Graves须后水的淡香，还有一点他早前蹭到对方身上的自己的气息和酒精味。如果不是Graves忽然拉开距离，他可能要窒息了。

“但是你太累了，所以很快就睡着了，谢天谢地。”他结束道，“害怕你半夜醒来还有什么需求，所以我就先在沙发上小睡了。”

他向后退了一步，这时沙发案上的烛台熄灭了，在昏暗的月光里只剩下一缕烟。

Newt在床上躺着还忙着消化刚刚发生的谈话，Graves只是看着他。借着窗外的光，两人无言地对视了一会儿。

“我想我是时候离开了。”他说。

他转身走向沙发。黑暗里Graves的步伐显得不太真切。目光一旦适应了黑暗，向烛台伸去的修长手指就显得像是剪断了空气中的几缕月绸。

“等等，”Newt猝然从床上窜了起来，走得太快几乎被被单绊倒。“等等，”他一把抓住Graves的袖子，跳了两下才站定，“Graves先生……！”

“什么？”

Newt支吾了声，他的心在胸膛里跳的厉害，耳畔几乎响起高声调的耳鸣。青年更加用力地拽紧了年长巫师的袖子。

“那不是在……胡说。那是实话。”

“什么是实话？”Graves现在放下烛台，转回来看他了。Newt的目的算是达到了，虽然他不知道下一步怎么做。

“……无论我说了什么。”

“无论你说了什么？”

“无论我……好吧，我想我…… ”他感觉自己脸颊烧红，幸亏屋里暗极了，Graves不可能看清楚他面上的颜色，“我喜欢你，Graves先生。”

“什么时候开始的？”Graves的声音似乎柔软了一些，在空中划出一个婉转的弧度，但腔调仍然像审讯般咄咄逼人。Newt深吸了一口气，他低下头想了想。

“可、可能是那次在纽约，你出手解决偷渡毒尾鸟的那帮歹徒……还出面帮我辩护的时候？”他的声音越到后面越听起来极度不确定，任由年长者拉起他的双手，“不对，可能在那之前……当你替Tina受伤那次？……也可能只是从你开始在办公室泡茶……噢天……”他几乎要害羞得发抖，“可能是……”

“可能是？”Graves 凑近让两人额头相触。Newt因此剧烈地颤抖了一下，目光低垂，然后咬了咬下唇。

“可能我第一次看到你穿着那件大衣的时候……”

“容我提醒，你第一次看到有人穿着我的服饰的时候，那可不是我。”

“不，我是指后来。你、他永远不能真地变成你。你是不同的，我能感觉出来……”

没等他说完，Graves只是轻轻吻上了他，不像Newt曾经想象过的那般凶猛，只是温柔地含住了他的下唇。年长的巫师用手指抚过他的下颚的同时将舌尖送进了对方的唇齿间，灵活地扫过青年的口腔，卷起他温热而柔软的舌头。 Newt只感觉自己似乎踏在棉花上；他完全没有意识到自己被Graves圈进了怀里，因为他腿软的几乎要滑下去了。

他感到对方在两人分开时笑了笑，给他一个换气的机会。但Newt只是急切地再次追上去索求更多的吻。

“我不觉得……”Graves一边蹭着青年的嘴唇一边说，“……这样下去我能完好无损的走出你家。”他按住Newt低声道，“如果我把你 _狠狠地操进床垫里_ ，你哥哥一定不会放过我。”

“……噢。”

Newt愣住了，抬眼看向他，然后飞快地将目光移向了他的鼻尖。他感觉自己的脸上烧得更加厉害了。

“这毕竟是个家庭聚会。”

他在Graves的凝视下不安地扭动了一下，“……我们可以等……”

“或者我们可以做点别的。”

Newt视线向上跳了一下，就忽然被幻影移形的力量卷到了大床中央。他挣扎着躺平；Graves跪在身前，一只手撑在他旁边，另一只手摸索着放在Newt的裤子边缘。他抬起头对上Newt乱跳的视线，征求着同意：

“可以么？”

Newt用力点点头，嗓子里挤出一声破碎的“Yes”，然后就感觉到内裤和裤子一起消失了。他惊跳了一下；Graves则伸出手抚摸他已经半硬的阴茎（这换来了Newt一声急喘），嘘声抚慰。

“请至少告诉我你打算做些什么好吗？”

“能让你感受到极致的事情。”Graves用一种丝滑的语气回复他，顿了一瞬，他又改变了主意，“好的，我会在做事之前提醒你。”

他扬手召唤来马甲内层的魔杖，对青年露出一个微小的笑容，“现在我要将你洗干净。”

“什么？”Newt惊讶道。然后他就感受到一股清流淌进自己股间的私处，那感觉奇妙极了，滑溜溜的水在直肠里流动，变得温热而难涩，然后那股感觉流了出去，于此同时还有一种轻松而微妙的愉悦感受从下方扩散到全身。那种被从内到外看（弄）透了的羞耻感让他轻轻喘了一下，不安地扭动了一下胯部。

这离“透”还早着呢。

“现在，为我打开。”

“……什么？”

“打开你的腿，放轻松。”

Newt吞咽了一下，决定乖乖照做；他羞愧而颤抖地分开双腿，将自己展现在Graves眼前。他的上身还穿着那件皱巴巴的衬衫，几颗扣子撑开，露出一些引人遐想的皮肤。Graves跪在Newt的脚边，拉过一个抱枕塞在了Newt的腰下，一手摩挲着青年的膝盖，声音喑哑而低沉：“第一次？”

“是、是的，Graves先生。”

“Good.”

他将头埋进了Newt的双股之间，引得Newt讶异地叫了一声。 Newt感到Graves在他大腿内侧留下羽毛般的一吻，接着一股湿热的感触就推进了他被清洗干净的紧致后穴。

“什……！”

Graves在穴口处逗弄似的一舔，然后在四周勾画着圆圈，促使着那里的肌肉放松下来。Newt被一波又一波袭来的快感冲得不知所措，像是一艘小舟般在海浪上翻滚沉浮。对方似乎决定继续攻势，Graves将火热滚烫的舌尖挤进狭窄的甬道，时而灵活地翻卷，时而模仿性器的动作般抽插。

Newt感觉自己的脑袋如同沸腾般要炸开了，发麻的快感让他四肢瘫软，眼前泛起星星。要命的湿热触感碰到他体内的一点时，Newt只看见亿万千里的星河撞击过他的眼睛，他像是缺氧的海豚一般用力上浮，急促而用力的喘息着。他毫无力气地用软绵绵的身子蹭着床垫，口中不停地求饶。他听见自己胡乱的呻吟和连不成句的只言片语在房间的上空漂浮，其中充满了断断续续的Graves的名字：“Graves先生”、“Sir”、“Percy”、“Percival”，还有无数的“Please”和不成文的支吾。他的腿下意识合并的腿被Graves按住，分的更开，以便那条舌头探进更深处。

年长者没打算轻易放过他，Graves在用舌头抽插着后穴的同时用指尖轻轻按揉着Newt的会阴。这另一股完全不同的剧烈快感袭击了Newt的脑袋，让他快乐而无助地直哼哼。年轻的巫师感觉自己几乎要翻过眼去时，它终于来临了。Graves手指下的那块肌肉猛烈地收缩，他的舌头从被舔得干净而湿软的后穴里收回来，抬头舔干净 Newt释放出的精液。他吻上Newt半软的阴茎吮最后一滴，在青年的迷蒙的注视下将它吞了下去。

有好长一会儿Newt只觉得头晕脑胀，耳边一切的声音都模糊了，像是一场濒临死亡的冒险。他矇眬中听见有人唤他的名字，回过神来时，发现Graves的脸近在咫尺，上面挂着一副有些担忧的关切神情。

他倒吸了一口气：“我、我还好，我觉得。”他喘息着说道，还是无法对发生的一切作出回应。

这娱乐到了Graves，美国巫师笑着低下头吻了吻他。 _梅林啊，_ Newt捂住脸， _整个过程中他几乎都没有碰自己的阴茎一下，只用一根舌头和手指就将他推过了高崖。他从来都没有经历过这个。_ Graves跌落在他身旁的床垫上，发出一声舒畅的叹息。

青年转过身去面对他。

“那你呢？”

“什么？”

“我怎么能……”Newt紧张地咬住嘴唇，“帮你。”

他的视线落在男人裤子明显突起的地方，伸出手解开了西装裤头的纽扣。

“Newt……”Graves的声音里包裹着小心翼翼的欲望，这不知为什么掰动了青年胸腔中的开关。Newt翻身撑起还有些软绵的身体，跨坐在Graves的膝盖上。

“我可、可以……用嘴……”他说着俯下身。

“不！”Graves迅速用食指顶住了他的额头，“不，Newt，我不建议我们这样做。我不希望你明天顶着个沙哑的喉咙和太明显的……唇，见你的家人；我不确定一旦开始，我能否忍得住。”

“噢。”Newt呆滞地应了一声，目光闪烁着，似乎有些失落地舔了舔嘴唇——他的这幅样子几乎要了Graves的命，“可这对你太、太不公平——或者那我可以，就用手。”

“好……”Graves狼狈地吁出一口气，“行，用手就行。”

于是Newt小心地勾开了Graves的内裤，沉甸甸的硬挺从中弹了出来。他盯着那个尺寸再次头晕了一会儿，虽然他算是未经情事，但是Graves的阴茎长度不知为何就让他血气上涌。

“Newt，你是故意折磨我吗？”Graves 有些吃力地嘶声抱怨。

青年这才如梦初醒地似的频频道歉，揉弄起手中的火热。他按照自己平时一个人时的做法，带上点力气地套弄着根部，用拇指捋平着包皮，又在背面轻轻刮弄。Graves在他手中呻吟着拉长身体，头向后仰着露出脆弱而修长的脖颈。Newt一边逐渐加快力道和速度，一边着迷地盯着那上下滑动的喉结，渴望着用唇舌将那里包裹起来。

大概持续了一会儿，年长巫师突然剧烈地挣扎起来，急而粗重地喘息着，口中发出短促的呻吟。他握住了Newt的手示意。Newt快速而用力地套弄了一下，在男人低吼出声的同时俯下身含住了对方的阴茎顶端，让汁液一滴不漏地落进他的口中。

“噢该死……噢操……Newt……”Graves揉着脸盯着Newt吞下自己的精液，释放的快感和心中的愉悦让他不知所措，“你没必要……”

“不然这对你不公平。”他擦干净嘴角微微笑了笑，趴到对方的身上索吻。Graves理所当然地吻了他，一个吻很快变成两个，然后变成很多个。他们倒在床上，两具身体嵌在了一起。Newt拉好被子，安静地缩进Graves的颈窝里。释放后的轻松将两人笼罩在梦境般的平静中，他们都累坏了。

“晚安，Graves先生。”Newt小声道。

“晚安，Newt。”

平安夜的风在窗外呼啸着，圣诞夜在悄悄流淌着。 _新的一年_ ，Graves心想，新的一年里他也许有机会能约Newt出去。当然，还有把那个称呼纠正过来。

然而首先他们得活过明天Scamander家人的审视。我们只能默默祈祷了：尊贵的梅林啊，希望哥哥认为自己的美国朋友配得上他的宝贝弟弟吧。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *小剧场：  
> Newt虽说他记起来了大概发生了什么，但是实际上记忆还是模糊的。后来的日子里他在害羞的时候，Graves便总是拿那晚坦诚而大胆地蹭他的醉酒Newt来调戏他的伴侣。Newt坚决不承认。但是没人为他站出来说话，就连他哥哥都没有。因为没有人不喜欢看Newt脸红。


End file.
